


Birthday with a twist

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Adam can get a 'bit' jealous and possessive when it comes to men he holds near and dear. But when he sees Tommy in the back alley with another man, Adam snaps</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday with a twist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crystal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Crystal!
> 
> Have an amazing day today.  
> I hope I have done your prompt a little bit of justice
> 
> <3333

‘To my birthday boy’ Adam says as they clink their glasses together.

‘To me!’ Tommy chuckles, takes a sip and kisses his boss on his cheek. He’s a little bit tipsy already from the wine they had during dinner, but hey, who cares? It’s his birthday, isn’t there a law that says you should get at least a little merry?

‘You having fun, Tommy?’ Adam seems a little nervous, but that could be because they had gone to a club with bouncers instead of security at the doors and Tommy _knows_ this gets Adam a little shaky.

‘Of course I am, but... are you? You look kinda nervous. You really don’t mind we went to my old bar? We could still go uptown, you know? I don’t mind, I’ll have fun no matter where I get my drinks from.

‘Having a great time, so stop worrying. Oh by the way, why is there a picture of you up in the bathrooms holding your hands up as if you caught a really big fish?’

Tommy almost chokes on his drink, he’s laughing so hard. ‘Is that still up there? Well... I will never talk, let the myth do its job and that’s the last I’ll say of it.’

‘Wait... what? No way, you can’t leave it at that. What does it mean? I know it’s not what it’s implying it means, cause baby, I’ve seen your ‘fish’ and _that_ is taking exaggerating to a whole new level.’ Adam’s eyes are sparkling with glee. He’s finally relaxing a little.

‘You’re going to have to ask other people here. My lips are sealed, I am not going to kill the mystery that is this picture.’

‘Spoilsport.’

‘Yeah well, this myth has been around for a long time and it’s part of the bar now, right? I mean, I practically grew up here, you know? How about I tell you who most of these people are? Most of them have been regulars practically since the day they were born... and some of the future regulars _were_ actually born here.’

Adam slowly nods. Tommy can see he’d rather run away fast from this place, but Tommy knows his ways. Guilt trips always work. Always!

‘See that guy over there?’ Tommy starts telling. ‘The one with the fake army gear on? That’s Pistol Pete. He doesn’t own a gun, never had, but shit, the guy knows everything there is to know about any gun from _any_ age.

And that woman over there, in the saggy dress? That’s Knocked-up Sally. I think she has a kid with just about every guy in this place... except for me. She wouldn’t have me for some reason.’ Tommy smirks. Adam’s face is starting to freak out more as Tommy talks about half of the people in here.

‘So...’ Adam asks when it seems Tommy is finally done telling. ‘Do you also have a nick name in this place?’

‘It’s Teasing Tommy.’ A guy behind Tommy says. ‘Though I seem to remember he tried to get it changed to Ten-inch Tommy once.’

‘Ten-inch Tommy? Oh honey...’ Adam might not like the guy behind Tommy much already, but this little tidbit is priceless. Tommy starts laughing too. He had totally forgotten about that one. He had been in such a state of drunkenness that night, he’d suffered a two-day hangover afterwards.

‘Christopher? Holy shit, haven’t seen you in ages! How are you, dude?’

‘I got your old job here, just finished my shift. How you doing, babe?’ Tommy hugs his friend and swats his ass. Old memories of the two of them resurface and Tommy may just have blushed for a second or two. He sees Adam from the corner of his eye raise an eyebrow, but chooses to ignore it. Adam wouldn’t believe him anyway.

It doesn’t take long before the three men are sitting at a table together with a few more drinks down their throats, remembering old times from when Tommy still came to the bar almost every night, whether it was to work or just for play. Adam doesn’t look too happy, if Tommy is really honest. But Adam never looks very happy when some guy is chatting up to Tommy. Tommy wisely ignores it, as usual, it’s just Adam’s overprotectiveness and Tommy knows that. He’ll talk to him about it tomorrow.

But when Adam goes off to the johns, Christopher starts touching Tommy’s leg. Tommy looks up and recognises the look in Christopher’s eyes from way back when.

‘Watch it, babe. Adam doesn’t know...’ Tommy says so softly, Christopher has to lean in to hear what he is saying.

‘Doesn’t know what? Wait... the big boss doesn’t know you like it up the butt too? Are you serious? I could tell from miles away you wanted more than just pussy and I’m just a part time gay. You’d think he’d have been on to you before you even entered the building you had that audition at. Why didn’t you ever tell him?’

‘Cause he caught me checking out this chick’s rack right after I signed the contract and we all went to this restaurant to celebrate? I know I should have said something right then and there, but you didn’t see the rack on that chick. The fact that I ended up taking her home after that dinner probably also didn’t help much.’

‘Dude.’ Christopher laughs so loud he almost falls off his chair. ‘but seriously? Come on, for old times’ sake. It’s been so long since I felt those pouty lips of yours around my cock. We can be back before the Big Boss comes back. Bet’cha ten bucks he’s having his sucked right this second, too.’

‘Fuck, I haven’t been fucked in so long, but I can’t just walk out and leave Adam here without him knowing where I’m going. Can’t really tell him _now_ that I’m out for a quick fuck with an old friend, right? But damn... You working tomorrow? I could stop by for fuck-break, now _that_ would really be like old times.’

‘How about, I go out back now and when Adam gets back, you tell him you need to go to the johns and then meet me outside? I pounce that ass like I know you like best and you’ll be back in your seat before Adam gets suspicious.’

Christopher doesn’t wait for Tommy’s reply. He finishes his drink, gets up and whispers ‘See you in a minute’ and walks off without looking back. Right in time because only mere seconds later, Adam comes back again.

‘Hey, where’s your friend?’ Adam says, again a little fidgety. This place must be creeping Adam out more than Tommy thought.

‘He... eh... he had to go, he asked me to say hi and sorry he didn’t say goodbye.’ Fuck, Tommy can see Adam looking at him funny. It’s cause he sucks at lying. He must be harder up than he thought. Tommy gets up immediately, going for it before his mind decides to chicken out.

‘I gotta go to the loo. Be right back. Could you... could you order me a beer in the meantime?’

Tommy walks off quickly, his heart beating in his throat. Before he is even ready, he is in the back alley, walking up to Christopher who is already getting his dick out. He knew Tommy would come, just like Tommy always did.

‘Quick, put a rubber on. I don’t have much time.’ Tommy unzips his skinnies and lowers them just enough for his ass to pop out. He takes a packet of lube from Christopher and preps himself quickly. Within a minute after Tommy stepped outside, he is facing a wall while his old friend lines up behind him and carefully pushes himself inside his eager ass.

Christopher grabs Tommy’s hips and wastes no time with sweet talk or careful thrusts cause it’s been so long. Instead he speeds up to fifth gear and fucks Tommy like there is no tomorrow. Tommy has a hard time staying upright but damn has he missed this. Even the cheap back alley setting turns him on, just like it used to do.

‘You feel so good, just like I remembered you. I can tell you haven’t been fucked in a long time, your ass is so incredibly tight.’

The words in Tommy’s ears and the sweet torture to his ass are getting Tommy close to the edge. Tommy doesn’t need much stimulation to his own cock when he is treated like a slut. Just a few more hard thrusts and he’ll leave his mark on the wall, also just like old times.

But that moment doesn’t happen. What does happen is an abrupt withdrawal of that sweet cock in his ass which kind of hurts. When he looks back to beg for Christopher to get back to business, his heart almost stops.

Adam has Christopher pinned to the wall, his hand on his throat and his face set to kill.

‘What the fuck is going on here?’ Adam spits out, his hand closing tighter and tighter around Christopher’s neck. ‘What the fucking fuck are you doing, Tommy? Tell me he is abusing you without your consent. Tell me you never wanted what he is doing to you. Tell me, so I can fuck this face up.’

‘Adam!’ Tommy screams. ‘Adam, let him go! He didn’t do anything wrong! He...’

‘The fuck he did, Tommy. His dick was up _your_ ass. Why was his dick up your ass, Tommy? Why was he fucking you? Why were you pushed up against the wall and letting him pound you so hard?’

‘Because I asked him to, Adam...’ Tommy really never meant for Adam to find out like this. Really, he didn’t. But right now, he doesn’t have any other choice. He hangs his head in defeat and tries to get Adam’s hand off Christopher’s throat.

‘Let him go, Adam. He didn’t hurt me. He... He’s my old fuck-buddy...’

With this, the hold on Christopher’s throat only intensifies and the look in Adam’s eyes changes to something even more dangerous.

‘Nobody touches my Tommy... _Nobody_! You hear me, pretty boy? Tommy’s ass is none of your business. Maybe it was a long time ago, but now, now his ass belongs to me and me alone. Do you get that?’

What the fuck is up with Adam? Tommy can see how Christopher’s face is turning all kinds of colours and how he is fighting for air, but the more the guy tugs at Adam’s hand, the tighter Adam’s grip gets.

But on the other hand... The angrier Adam seems to become, the harder his dick grows. What the hell is happening here?

‘Adam... let him go. Whatever it is, deal with me, he’s not to blame for anything, okay?’

‘The fuck it is. He was balls deep in your ass, not the other way around. Nobody, and I repeat NOBODY touches that ass but me.’

‘What? What did you just say? I’m not your property, Adam!’ Though Tommy’s dick certainly thinks differently.

‘Your ass. Belongs. To. Me! Not this guy, not any other guy; Me!’

‘You wrote your name on it, big boy?’ Christopher managed to push out. It was hard and it showed it took all of his strength, but the stupid fucker decided to step up to his friend even in this position. ‘Cause I didn’t see it when his ass was hugging my dick.’

‘Wrong answer, boy.’ Adam answers and then gets a knife out. Where he got the knife from, no one has any idea. Tommy never even knew he _owned_ a knife like that, let alone carry it around.

‘ADAM! Don’t be stupid. Let him, the fuck, go _right now_! You don’t want to do this.’

‘You’re wrong, Tommy. I do want to do this. I want to cut up his pretty face. Leave cuts for every thrust he wrongfully gave you. How many times did you push that pecker in him? I stood and watched for a minute and I think I counted twenty-five. Is that correct, what do you think, pretty boy? 25 thrusts equals 25 cuts, am I right?

Or I could make it a lot less painful. I’m willing to swap the 25 cuts on your face for one long cut on your pretty throat, what do you say?’

Tommy’s cock was throbbing, it hurt. But he had to do something. He has to save his friend and make Adam see he is about to make the biggest mistake of his life. With his skinnies still unbuttoned and his ass still exposed, he grabs Adam from behind and tries to get him away from Christopher.

‘Let. Him. Go, Adam. Do you want to go to jail? If you really want to hurt someone, hurt me, but let him go. It’s me you’re mad at, not him.’

‘No, I’m mad at him more than I am at you. He is the one that touched you, therefore he is the one I’m most mad at.’

Adam lets Christopher’s throat go for a second to look at Tommy. Christopher quickly zips up and steps away from Adam. He doesn’t leave though. Instead, he opens his mouth and throws a verbal diarrhoea Adam’s way.

‘Did you know I’ve been fucking his ass for years? Has he ever told you he used to beg me to practically rape that cute hole? Yeah, your so-called straight-as-an-arrow guitar player loves getting some as much as giving it. You should have gotten him private and then gotten him drunk, he would have given you a blow job you wouldn’t soon forget.’

That is the last straw apparently for Adam. He runs up to Christopher, grabs him by his hair and throws him against the brick wall. Without thinking, the knife is back at the guy’s throat and blood trickles down Christopher’s shirt. When he sags down and doesn’t move anymore, Tommy knows they are in deep shit.

Tommy looks from the lifeless body on the floor up to Adam standing over him. His eyes spew hatred towards the guy and then fire towards Tommy. Tommy tries to speak, tries to say _something_ but no words come out.

Adam drops the knife and strides over to Tommy and pushes him against the opposite wall. One of his bloody hands close around Tommy’s throat while the other grabs at his straining cock.

‘This... This is not for any other boy.’ He hisses. ‘I don’t care if you fuck girls with it, but when it comes to boys, it’s mine, you hear?’

With these words, Adam turns Tommy around very rough and pushes his chest up against the brick wall. The same wall Tommy was about to shoot his spunk against only twenty minutes earlier. Tommy hears Adam zip his pants and without warning or putting on a condom, Adam’s cock pushes past Tommy’s sphincter and buries his cock deep inside Tommy’s body.

It hurts! It hurts more than Tommy ever thought it could hurt. He has never had anyone this size up his ass before. Or at least not without any kind of preparation. Tommy’s vision blurs from the pain, but Adam keeps him upright and fucks him so hard, Tommy’s face is scraping against the wall.

‘You feel that? You feel the only cock belonging in there?’ Adam grabs Tommy’s hair and pulls his head back so Tommy can see Adam’s face. ‘This is the only cock you’ll ever have again in your life. Don’t even think about someone else’s, cause I’ll know. It hurts to see you get fucked when that’s all I’ve ever thought about ever since we met. Never hurt me like this again, Tommy, cause I’ll hurt the guy who is hurting me, just like I hurt the stupid fucker on the floor. Look at him...’

Adam grabs Tommy’s hair again and makes him look at the body on the floor.

‘Look at him! See that? That will happen to every other boy who lays a hand on you.’

That’s it, that’s the last straw for Tommy. His whole body goes rigid and he shoots his come harder than he has ever done against the cold wall.

‘Ah, so you like that idea, huh?’ Adam bites Tommy’s ear and fucks into Tommy’s tiny frame even harder. Tommy will have bruises all over his hips and his neck will be black and blue from the bites Adam is giving him. ‘You like the thought of me slitting a boy’s throat because he even as much as looks at you? You like it how your neck is covered in his blood? It’s all your fault, baby. I didn’t do this to him, _you_ did. You made me do it.’

Tommy’s body convulses again. No more seed drops from the slit of his still hard cock but his body keeps coming and coming. Just when he thinks he could come no more, he feels Adam thrust deep inside him one more time and fill him up with his come and Tommy highs a last time.

Before they both come down from their high, Adam hisses in Tommy’s ear ‘don’t you dare clean yourself up! That is your punishment; you will walk around with _my_ come dripping from your hole as a reminder to yourself and everyone else that no one touches you ever again.’

All Tommy can do is nod, too tired and wrung out for anything else.

After a few minutes he feels Adam pull out of his body. His underwear is tugged over his but cheeks and even his skinnies return to its original place. When Tommy finally turns around, Adam is fully dressed again too and there are no traces left of what they have just done.

Then he looks at the spot where Christopher lay... used to lay.

‘Adam? Christopher is gone. Hurrah for not killing him, but if he is gone, you know where is going to, right? Fuck, what have you done? You shouldn’t have done what you did, no matter how much it turned me on for some sick reason. You’re going to go to jail now and you know it.’

‘No, I won’t!’

‘Yes, you will, you idiot. Just because you didn’t kill him, doesn’t mean you didn’t do anything wrong. You slit his throat, you almost choked him. Last time I checked, that was an offence worthy of arrest and jail time. ‘Attempt at murder’, Adam.’

‘Not if he cooperated and practically set the whole thing up.’

‘What the fuck are you talking about? I watched you choke him, I watched his face turn all colors except for the right one. I fucking watched you SLIT HIS THROAT!’ Yes, Tommy is panicking and he is not ashamed to admit it. He doesn’t care. He just had the best sex of his life while a guy lay for dead on the floor and now said body is missing and Adam is being _CALM_ about it?

‘Tommy, Tommy, calm down, please. Let’s go inside and I’ll explain everything.’ Adam grabs Tommy by his shoulders and holds him while he guides him back inside the bar. They take the back entrance, which surprises Tommy a bit because how does Adam know about this entrance and how is it unlocked from the outside? It’s never unlocked from the outside.

They walk through the tiny kitchen and pass the storage room. The door is slightly opened and as Tommy sneaks a look inside, he sees Christopher! Alive and well, albeit covered in bruises around his neck, trying to clean the blood off his neck and changing his shirt.

Tommy’s eyes practically pop out of its sockets and frantically switches his view from the storage room to Adam and back again.

‘Relax, Tommy. Sit down first, have a drink. I promise I will explain everything.’

‘I don’t want a drink, Adam. I want to get out of here. I don’t know what kind of sick game it is you are playing, but I don’t like it.’

‘Hush! Sit! Drink!’ Clearly Adam will not take no for an answer. They sit in a quiet booth away from the rest of the customers. They both do not say a word until Adam has someone bring some drinks over. Even then Tommy will not say a word, he will not touch the drink either.

‘Stop sulking, Tommy. It does not suit you.’

‘It my party and I’ll fucking sulk if I want to. You just ruined my birthday, you fucked up bastard.’

‘Drink your whiskey, Tommy. I’ll start explaining as soon as you do as I ask.’

Tommy doesn’t need this. He tries to get up, get away from Adam. But Adam stops him before his ass leaves the cushion of the seat. He looks at Tommy with a stern look on his face.

‘I told you I was going to explain and I will. But I need for you to calm down first so take a sip of your drink, now.’

Tommy just looks at Adam. But decides to stay and listen to the story Adam feels so important to tell. He downs the whiskey in one go and raises an eyebrow as he looks at Adam, as if to say ‘happy now?’

‘Good. Now... I checked this place out a few weeks ago because I wanted to do something extra for your birthday. It’s not been an easy year for you and I know that. You deserved something extra to make you forget about everything that happened that went wrong this year. When I got here I wanted to speak to the manager but I ended up talking to your friend Christopher instead.

He told me about you, he told me about the past you and he shared. Well... he told me bits but not everything apparently. He also told me you once told him about this kink you had about wanting to be raped or cornered or something.

This idea started to form in our heads and we came up with him taking you out back and I would walk in on what we agreed would be a _blow job, Christopher!_ ’ The last part directed at Christopher who just happened to walk past.

‘We would get in a fight, using my jealousy as excuse. You know I get jealous easily so that would be the most believable.’

‘But there was blood! and the choking and the coloring of his face and...’

‘The blood wasn’t real. Taste it.’ Adam sticks his ‘blood’ covered hand out. It’s mostly dried up now, another surprise to Tommy because normally blood dries up a lot faster, doesn’t it? He takes a finger tentatively and licks some off of it and to his surprise it tastes sweet.

‘It’s fake blood, got it at a fetish shop. You have no idea how many people there are out there with blood kinks. It looks so real too.’

‘But the look in your _eyes_ , Adam. _That_ wasn’t fake. You really were mad at him and it still does not explain or excuse the way you almost choked him.’

‘Yes...’ Adam doesn’t know what to say now. Tommy is right. It doesn’t explain or make right what else he has done.

‘Look... when I gave you two enough time to set up what I had agreed to with Christopher, I really did expect nothing more than a blow job. Like I said, Christopher never said what the two of you had been up to in the past, but I figured it wouldn’t be anything more than bj’s and hand jobs.

But when I saw you two, him fucking you and your face in a bliss I had never seen before, something snapped inside of me and the fake jealousy I was supposed to act up, became very real and all I could think of was actually really hurt him. I didn’t care at all at that point any longer.

The choking was planned too but not to the extremes I took it to. I need to apologise for that later. But I really couldn’t help myself. Most of what I said was real, I meant every word of it.

Why didn’t you ever tell me you enjoyed this too? That hurt a bit, you know?’

‘Don’t fucking change the subject and try to put the blame on me! You finish explaining first and maybe and I mean _maybe_ I will explain my past. So far you don’t deserve shit still.’

‘Sorry. Okay, ever since we met, you know as well as I do that we’ve had a different friendship with each other than most normal friendships. You’ve always been special to me and for the longest time I cursed the day that you walked in the studio to audition, only to check out women before the day was through.

Just my luck, I thought. You are exactly my type and you know it. But you were into pussy, not penises. You don’t want to know how many times you were the object of my imagination on those lonely hotel nights when the only entertainment was my hand.

To hear all these stories from Christopher kinda hurt but it opened that one window I’ve been looking at for so long. He knows I was your type so we knew this special birthday present would be received well, as long as I explained to you afterwards what the intake was.

I’m not asking you to be a lover or even boyfriend, but I hope you don’t hate me for what I gave you. I know you had a good time, there’s come on the wall outside to prove it, I just hope you like my birthday present as much as I did.’

‘But why couldn’t you have just asked me if I was really only into pussy? You _never_ did, all you did was _assume_. And why didn’t you ask me if I might like a present like this before you scared the crap out of me?’

‘Yes, it was stupid to assume, I know that now... fuck, do I know now. I could have nailed you down years ago. I’m sorry about that and promise I’ll never do it again. And for that other thing; it would have killed the real kink, wouldn’t it? You would not have been as surprised or as turned on as you had been.

So... apology accepted? Please?’

Again, Tommy doesn’t answer, he just nods softly. It is true, it had been a secret wish of his to be raped or threatened or _this_. It was perfect and Adam gave that to him, for his birthday. He had been so stupid for so long, he could have had dick up his ass all tours long. Maybe, if he’s lucky, Adam will repeat this present again one day. He’ll not say no to that.

‘Happy birthday, birthday boy. How about I take you back to my place, I could torture you some more if you’re still up for it...’


End file.
